Aki Uchiha
'''IMVU NAME''' = Loftiecries = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: ''' = = A crescent graze that looks like it was inflicted across the hem of her hip bone. She received it after being pushed off the Konohagakure bridge sometime around the Spring Season. = = = = '''Tattoos: ''' = = Buddhist Seal scribe tattoos that are universal to all written languages in some segments of its translation, but due to character differences, the translations are ultimately unknown. These prong seal is located on the back of her neck. When initiated into it’s first stage, the seals are identified on her bridge of her spine. Second stage conflicts with her ribs as this compresses chakra through the origin passage. And from there it’s a whole other mystery as to what is expected from these tattoos. The tattoos are a signaling of release but the releases are not understandable from Aki’s point of view. Every so often during her training the arise but that could be because of her lack in chakra levels from time to time. To put them at rest, Aki takes naps throughout the day and replenishes her chakra level so that the tattoo seals find themselves unnecessary and thus are unscripted from her body. = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: ''' = = As an Uchiha, Aki finds herself dignified like her mother. Her own enthusiasm towards growing up was deceased the second her father took his life with his own hand. Due to this, Aki has isolated herself from the rest of her Academy classmates and took it upon herself to work herself day in and day out with training rather than waste her time with anything else. Most people think she’s rather stuck-up as a girl because of her talent in studying and training, but aside from that they don’t really bother with her. She hasn’t been bullied as a result of one of her training releases where the tattoo seal responded to her lack in chakra. As a result, she’s been pulled aside from her classes to replenish her chakra levels but aside from that, it was a way for the teacher’s to avoid having to explain her disturbing circumstances. As an artist and heir to her father’s work, Aki spends the time she has leftover from training to start refining her sketching skill. In this way, she’s also spending her chakra in melding her natural skills with her energy contribution in order to make use in Sai’s ultimate jutsu technique: Beast Art. She’s unable to summon these art jutsus, but despite that she still wills herself to practice until her chakra control is stable and ready to be used. For now she’s able to will her Ink Mist techniques, however even then she still has a long way to go on the channel to development. = = '''Behavior: ''' = = Aki doesn’t really interact with others unless necessary. Whenever she does, she often sees them in a different manner—as if they pity her. That ticks her off and so she refrains from talking to anyone otherwise she might say something insensitive. However, her classmates did pay her compliments on her sketches whenever they caught her working on them in class. She’s modest towards her own work so she tries not to attract too much attention with them, and in doing so it might remind her of her own father’s work. In combat, she respects her opponent like any other. She hates to be kept waiting however so if she does find her opponent lacking in their activity, she’ll incorporate the arena as her playground and start “playing with her food” as a result. This comes out unconditionally. She doesn’t hold any grudges nor does she intend to do this out of pure spite. She’s a mutual sadist that likes to even out the terms of respect in the playing field. So she usually behaves in the way people perceive her. This way she’s able to acknowledge their understanding of her and use that to her advantage when they’re either overestimating her or underestimating her. When she walks across the village city, she’s recognizable by the Uchiha black hair but her blue eyes were inherited to her by her mother’s side of the family. She’s often welcomed into stores and coffee shops and expected to carry extra groceries to her mother as a condolence gesture by their neighbors. It just comes with being in her unfortunate circumstances. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''''"Nam myoho genkei kyo"'' = '''Summoning''' = = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''As an Uchiha member, Aki was expected to live out a life with tragedy if she wanted to gain access to the full power of the Uchiha name as a fledgeling. She was born under a humble family with a mother providing work in her own entrepreneurial café. As for her father, he was a respectful shinobi that managed to pull his family through the war poverty and gain rank ship as a ninja and an artist in his abilities. Due to a copy cat ninja in the ranks, there was controversy as to whether Aki’s father was really a genuine artist or a copy of the original ninja who claimed that he was using stolen art jutsus. As a result, Aki’s father, Jin Uchiha, was shunned by shinbones alike and thus disgraced from his title. As a result, Jin was cast out and held in a cornered state between whether he was to continue on being a shinobi or lead a restrained lifestyle in Konoha. Faced with decisions, Jin went mad with anxiety and decided to prove to the village what it meant to be a true artist. At age seven, Aki was his final project. He engraved her young skin in tattoo buddhist seals that escalated up to her neckline and the final Reckoning seal across her forehead rinju. The seals were a terrifying endurance on Aki’s part and they all refined back to her skin until finally only one was left at the back of her neck as the origin Buddhist reckoning. From there, he committed suicide and not even a day later did news arrive that his name was cleared and he was honored as a Shinobi. Since then, the reckoning was much too late for assurance… = = '''Child:''' Despite the tragedy that occurred in her family, Aki didn’t let this get in the way of her life developments. She had a new goal in her mind. Instead of becoming a genuine artist only to be shunned by the community, she wanted to sacrifice all her energy and work into providing her mother a comfortable living style. There was no playtime for her despite her mother’s encouragement towards leisure. Aki grew up at only age 10 and she was determined to work her hardest to maintain the level she needed to pass the Academy and continue on towards there. If a reputation was so easy to spoil, just imagining what it would take to bring a young changeling like herself. = = ☀'''Academy: '''Within the acceptance correlation of Aki entering into the Academy, she found it a manageable lifestyle in her age to proceed in her studies. This was the leverage she needed to pull through and bring out her potential before gaining access to the genine rank. However, her problem was enduring chakra control. Every so often she found herself in the training quarters trying to manage through the Academy’s handed down jutsus, only they were taking up a large span of her chakra control. As a result, her tattoo scribe seals progressed through their earlier stages and she was forced to be taken out of the classroom training quarters in order for her to train by herself, without the attention of other students. The teachers knew all about what had happened to the honorable artist Jin Uchiha. To put any bad memories in Aki’s head was a poor way for her to develop as a student. But that still didn’t bring her down. She was all the more determined to surpass the seals and gain chakra control at its best. = = '''Genin:''' From here on out, Aki’s goals were to move on up from rank to rank and even be able to surpass her own father’s art work in the long run as a ninja and as an artist. She’s learned a stable amount of chakra control and as a result, she hasn’t seen an occurrence of seals in the past six months. This is her sign that she’s able to go on to the next level of her endeavors. = '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Keru-Sama'''